Angels From Hell
by ryokablade
Summary: For Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee...as time passed, so did trust and freidnship. But now, after 4 years, together, they must fight the Earl's new creation, a human-like akuma with the genes of a noah and a thirst for blood...kandaxOC
1. Evil Angels

_It has been four years since the very first level four appeared._

_And so much has changed._

_Now, there is a new form of akuma._

_No. They can't be called akuma._

_They are by far superior to those._

_They are faster, stronger, and may gain new powers over time._

_And the worse part? They are half human too._

_Born from a Noah gene implanted into an akuma._

_Now they breed. Multiply._

_Their eyes are dark, soulless. Not just the pupil. All of it._

_They have wings._

_And they survive and grow by drinking the blood of humans._

_They are...akutenshi._

_Evil Angels._

"Ah, hell, another mission?" Kazue slumped in her chair wearily.

"Don't be like that, Kazue-chan," laughed Lavi easily. "Besides, with me around, it'll be like a blink of an eye!"

"Says the person who smashed up a full village with his hammer, but then the akutenshi got away...then WE had to rebuild the place..."

"That was a one time thing!" Lavi protested in an attempt to defend himself.

"...whatever."

Komui rolled his eyes.

"There's been movement concerning the Milennium Earl's forces."

"Yeah, what else is new?" snorted Kazue irately as she leaned back in the loveseat that Komui had supplied his office with. (It looks like a loveseat to me, am I wrong?)

Komui ignored her blatant insults and continued. "But you know what's been going on...ever since four years ago..."

"Don't be like that, Komui," admonished Lavi. "After all, that was when the akutenshi stepped in."

"Stepped in? More like the Earl just found a whole new type of akuma," snapped Kazue. "why are we even calling them akutenshi? They're just akuma on a whole other level."

"That's because instead of infecting humans with the normal akuma virus that turns them to ash, they need only to well...bite, and then you've got another akuma. And besides, these akuma are on a whole new level. They still retain their human form, even when their true form is revealed. They are like a Noah, really, except these can exponentially increase..."

"Well of course," smiled Lavi, though it didn't meet his eyes. "They implanted a single Noah gene into an akuma, and well...look what we've got."

"Mutations."

"Well, I was going to say just akutenshi, but that works too," sighed Lavi.

"Well it's true. Akutenshi are just pretty much a mix of human soul, akuma, and a single Noah gene. And so now we've got akutenshi wreaking havoc and making new baby akutenshi." Kazue started mimicking a high girlish voice. "Oh, what an adorable baby! What's your name, little one?" she switched back to her normal voice. "and then chomp chomp, and the idiot's gone from the world of the living. Seriously, akutenshi are like leeches or vampire bats."

Lavi shuddered. "Don't talk like that, it's scary."

"What, not girly enough?"

"_Too_ girly is more like it," muttered Lavi under his breath.

Komui sighed. "Look, Kazue, I know you're not pleased, but we have few options left..."

Lavi's eyes narrowed. "What happened, Komui?"

Komui hesitated.

"Timothy..."

Kazue and Lavi's eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"He was caught by the akutenshi and the Noah forces."

"What? No!"

Kazue bolted up from the loveseat. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"We know he's alive, and human."

"What are the akutenshi and Noah's planning?" hissed Kazue.

"That is what we need to find out. Marie, Miranda, Lenalee, and the generals have been searching nonstop for akutenshi. It's been rough. We need you go _there_ to find out, Kazue, Lavi."

Kazue and Lavi said nothing. They both knew what he meant, even though their hearts sank into a pit of desperation.

The Ark.

Kazue's stomach churned just at the thought of the Ark. It just wrenched and twisted into a thousand kinds of positions that stomachs just shouldn't be in. She smirked bitterly, looking down at her exorcist coat. Black with red trimmings. How suitable, for all the violence that followed their wake.

"Ready?" Lavi's voice jolted into her thoughts and she turned around unhappily.

"I was the one waiting for you."

"Sorry, sorry, Panda-jii wanted me to record a few extra things..."

"Liar. I bet the both of you were talking about something else"

He gave a rueful chuckle. "Ya know, you were always the only one who saw through me."

"I still do. Spill it."

He hesitated. "Panda-jii's been talking about leaving."

The news was not surprising to Kazue.

"The Order will be poorer for your absence."

"We've been here for more than four years already. It's time to move on."

Kazue laughed bitterly. "Do you truly think Central will let you go?"

"The Bookmen will never be influenced by corruption, religion, or the many wars that take place in the world."

"You did not answer my question."

"...Central cannot hold sway over us."

Kazue snorted. "And you really believe that? But I can still tell you're still hiding something."

Lavi said nothing.

"Is it really that bad?"

"...pretty much."

Kazue shook her head with a sigh. "I always thought you'd leave earlier...but now that you just spring it on me...it seems so fast."

"You asked for it. Literally."

"No need to rub it in."

Lavi turned to look you directly in the eye. "Sorry Kazue...but from now on, just in case..."

Kazue nodded, listening.

Lavi suddenly stopped. "No. Forget about it. Pretend I never said anything."

"Wait! I want to-"

"You never really opened up to me, Kazue. I didn't open up to you either. But in the end...you made the wise decision. Let's go."

"Wait, Lavi-"

"Come on, we need to get to the Ark." Lavi walked off abruptly, leaving Kazue staring after him, lost.

"How does Komui even know where the Ark is?"

"Leverrier ordered him to install a tracking device in it before shit happened."

Kazue snorted, but was relived that Lavi had managed to easily skirt the delicate topic.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to find it for us?"

"Say what? You're the one with the coordinates."

"Uh...Just because I have the coordinates does not mean I'm in the same dimension it should be Kazue."

"Oh. Right."

Lavi sighed and tapped his foot in a mock show of impatience.

"Hurry up..."

"Ugh, dammit, I hate this...innocence activate. Ripper."

A gun materialized in the air, and a chain linked it to her wrist.

"So...where is it?"

"I believe it's somewhere in that general direction."

Kazue shrugged.

"Cover your ears, stupid," she snorted, taking out earplugs and inserting them into her ears. Lavi nodded, and he barely had enough time to do so when Kazue started to fire random shots into the air around them.

"What the heck are you doing, Kazue?"

"Finding the Ark." she replied airily. Lavi had to shout over the sound of firing to make himself heard.

"So you're just gonna fire like that? I thought you had a plan!"

"Hey, I'm the one with a gun here. Shut up."

But honestly, it wasn't doing anything. Lavi watched as bullets ripped through the air itself, opening rips in the dimension and into different places, then repairing themselves. But then one particular bullet ripped through the air, and then made a small hole, but then a golden light formed.

"Oh? I think we've found it. Kazue continued to fire, but aimed directly at the hole, and widened it. Sure enough, it was the Ark. Lavi watched as she continued to burst the dimension apart with her innocence gun. It was in its special stage, Ripper. He had never seen it, but knew that it allowed her to essentially teleport, similar to Road's ability because she could rip holes in the dimension.

"We're good. Let's hurry before the rips repair themselves." Kazue's gun transformed into a small revolver, and they hurried off.

"Uh, Kazue?"

"What?"

"What happens when you don't get through the hole in time?"

"Then I think half your body gets split into two different dimensions. Wanna try? You can be the guinea pig."

"Ah, I'll pass..." Lavi shuddered.

Kazue looked around wearily. Using Ripper wore her down, and it was all too easy to deplete all her energy using it and pass out from exhaustion. But she was still alert, and she watched intently for any signs of anyone here.

"Lavi...is he..." Kazue trailed off.

"No. We would have heard it."

"You're...right."

But then they heard the sounds of a piano, and they stopped dead in their tracks.

_No one enters my Ark without my knowing._

Lavi's eyes widened.

"Oh, shi-"

"It's...him..."

Kazue's finger wrapped itself around the trigger, and Lavi slowly drew his hammer.

One of the many doors opened, and a figure stepped out.

He was older now, as so were they. Time had gone by, and he was different. Taller, his white hair just slightly longer than Kazue remembered it to be, shaggier too. But it wasn't just time that had altered his features.

No, it was mostly the entity that once resided within him, and was now him.

Blank cold hard eyes had replaced the warm, friendly gray ones, but his scar remained the same. An indifferent scowl. His arm, warped and twisted was just as she still remembered.

"I believe we have met before." His voice was cool, collected, could even be called professional. But there was the slightest hint of a snide, condescending tone lurking deep within.

"Fourteenth."

Yes. The Fourteenth. It could no longer be called _him_.

_He_ did not exist anymore.

Only the nameless shadow, and even the shadow of the boy she knew no longer existed.

Kazue smirked, but it was a pained, bitter smirk. She knew why Komui had specifically picked her for the job. Anyone who had encountered him would not be able to fight him. Lenalee, especially, could never have done this.

Really, she was just the Order's puppet, doing all the dirty work.

"Hello, Fourteenth. We have met, but we have never been properly introduced. But it's too late for introductions now, isn't it?"

Her revolver clicked, and the bullets spat into the cold air accompanied by a soft, lilting, haunting melody that broke her heart.


	2. A Whisper From the Past

Angels From Hell

Chapter 2: A Whisper From the Past

Lavi watched helplessly as Kazue fired point blank at Alle-Fourteenth. Fourteenth. His hammer was poised to attack, to release a seal, but he couldn't. He simply could not fire on a friend.

Bookman was right. He had grown too far attached. But...the next stage would only worsen his position. Sometimes he wondered if it was Bookman's test. To see if he could really separate himself. From Deak to Lavi, from Lavi to someone else. From one mask to another. But the finale, would truly be the one that would ascertain status as a true Bookman.

He snapped out of it when he dodged a sudden attack from the Fourteenth. Kazue's gun was smoking from the tip, and she blew the smoke away coolly.

"Damn, it's not everyday someone can evade those bullets."

Lavi gritted his teeth.

The Fourteenth's voice sounded yet again.

"I'm surprised. I would have thought, that in this body, you exorcists would never harm me."

"You thought wrong," replied Kazue coldly, aiming her revolver at the Fourteenth's heart. "_He_ doesn't exist anymore."

A smirk appeared on the Fourteenth's face. "You mean my brother's adoptive son? Alle-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" bellowed Kazue, her cold mask dissipating under a hot rage of fury. She shot a hail of bullets at the Fourteenth.

The Fourteenth disappeared, and Kazue instantly dropped, rolling a few feet away before firing at the spot where she had been standing a few seconds ago. The Fourteenth reappeared there as she predicted, but before the bullets reached him, he disappeared once again.

"Damn you," hissed Kazue, but managed to smooth her face into one of coolness despite her rage.

The Fourteenth appeared a few feet in front of her, but then dodged an attack from Lavi's hammer.

"Boy, don't swing your hammer without the guts to kill," smirked the Fourteenth, leisurely walking towards the redhead and moving his head to one side to avoid a hail of bullets from Kazue. "It won't do any good."

The bullets changed course, and veered back towards the Fourteenth, but he smacked them away as if they were only toys. Kazue gritted her teeth. Lavi raised his hammer into the air, and the seals appeared.

"Hiban!"

The Fourteenth chuckled as the flames enveloped him, but then something blew the flames away, and gritting her teeth, Kazue saw the whipping cloak of the Crown Clown encase the Fourteenth.

"Don't you _dare_ use his innocence!" she cried, firing with reckless abandon at the Noah. Her anger made her lose her aim, as she just continued to shoot without care of where she was pointing her revolver. A bullet narrowly missed Lavi's ear.

"Kazue, calm down!"

"Listen to your friend, exorcist," chuckled the Fourteenth grimly. "You say Allen Walker is-" he ducked as a volley of several more bullets whistled through the air.

"I told you to not say his name!" snarled Kazue.

"Ah, but he's not entirely dead," laughed the Fourteenth.

"You lie." she said flatly.

"It's true. You took over him and erased his memory of us," added Lavi, not without anger. "How can you just laugh like that?"

"No...it's true. Shall I grant you a meeting with him?"

"I've had enough," growled Kazue. "Go die, Noah!" her revolver changed into a rifle with a bayonet, and she took aim, but just as she was about to fire, Lavi grabbed her arm.

"Don't, Kazue, let's see what he has to say."

The Fourteenth smirked, triumphant that he had made a point, and beckoned them to follow. Reluctantly, Kazue changed her rifle back to a revolver and followed warily behind.

Kazue glanced around as the Fourteenth opened a door. She recognized it. The piano room.

A mirror was placed to the side of the room, and she and Lavi walked to it when the Noah pointed.

"Allen," he said, smiling creepily. It seemed strange, that the Noah should say that when he was in that body of the once smiling boy. He waved his hand lightly in the air.

Lavi's eyes widened.

"Kazue...look!"

She squinted, and the mirror seemed to fog up, and then a blurry image appeared, then focused.

"Oh god...Allen! Is that you?"

It nodded. Kazue ran to the mirror, pressing her hands to the glass. Allen's hands touched the other side, but a thin, seemingly invisible wall prevented their hands from actually touching, if he was even in a substantial state.

"Allen!" she called desperately. "Is that really you?"

The Allen within the glass nodded. He opened his mouth and his lips moved, but she could hear nothing.

"Allen! What are you trying to tell me? Are you all right?" Lavi was right beside her, and he stared desperately at Allen.

Kazue pressed her ear to the glass, and she could just barely hear Allen's faint whispers from through the glass.

"Won't...last...long...please...help."

"How can we help you Allen?" yelled Lavi, and there was pleading heard in his voice.

But Allen shook his head vehemently, and he sought to speak louder.

"Too late...for...me..."

"No! Allen! It's not too late! Everyone misses you!"

Allen shook his head, and he smiled.

Oh, Kazue had always despised that smile. She hated it. To smile in such a painful, sorrowful situation, to hide his feelings and hide himself in it, she loathed it with every fiber of her being.

"Not...me...Kan...da."

Lavi's eyes widened.

"Allen! What happened to him?"

"Sorry..." Allen's faint whisper faded, and the glass distorted. Allen began to disappear.

"Bye...tell...Lenalee...I..." but his words were unheard, and Allen's figure in the glass disappeared.

"Allen!"

"Dammit!" Kazue swung her fist back as if to punch the glass, to shatter it into tiny shards, but Lavi caught her arm firmly.

"Was it nice to see him again?" the Fourteenth laughed. "We switched places. Now, he is _my_ shadow. Not for long though. Soon, he will disappear, and he will be lost forever. And then, I will become the Millennium Earl! Allen Walker will be no more!"

"Damn you!" snarled Lavi, his composure quickly slipping. "What the hell did you do to him?"

But surprisingly, Kazue laid a hand on Lavi. Lavi glanced at her. Her expression was blank, and cool.

"Don't worry Lavi. As long as we can get rid of the Fourteenth, Allen can come back. All we have to do is kill him."

"But...if we kill him...then Allen won't have a body."

"There's no time for hypothesizing, Lavi. At this rate, Allen will die any ways. Even if we fail to get back Allen...we can avenge him," replied Kazue apathetically. Yet Lavi saw her fists, gripping the gun harder than she normally would, beaded with sweat and the white skin stretching over her knuckles. She still cared. She was still worried. It didn't matter that it was the Fourteenth inhabiting Allen. She could fire at him with deadly accuracy—Lavi knew that she could easily shatter someone's Achilles tendon while they were sprinting at top speed with a single shot. She'd proved that on a mission two years ago in the desert in the middle of a sandstorm when everyone was suffocated by the deadly sand and blinded by it while a Broker had attempted to escape. Her skills had only improved since. But Allen, she could wound him all she wanted, but she could never aim straight at his heart to destroy him. And Lavi knew.

"No, just be patient for once and listen to me, Kazue!" shouted Lavi. He turned to the Fourteenth. "Allen said something about Kanda. What was it?"

"Ahh...another exorcist, correct? Kanda...Yu. The one who was fighting Alma back then, wasn't it? The swordsman with the long hair."

"Cut the crap and get to the point," said Kazue sharply, scowling as she realized all the chambers in her revolver were empty. Damn. They would take some time to return. Her innocence did have unlimited charge, but sometimes it took awhile to reload, otherwise her shots were weak and did little damage. However, that did not stop her from bluffing and aiming at the Fourteenth. It wasn't as if he knew she had entirely empty chambers.

"Ah yes...well, Kanda Yu has been...taken."

Kazue's eyes widened. "What?"

"Wait! Yu-chan? Where was he taken?"

"Oh, the Earl thought it would be a nice practical joke to see what would happen if your fiendish friend was Turned."

"What? You turned him into an akutenshi?" Kazue was horrified.

"Well, I don't know about that yet. They're probably torturing him to get as much fun out of it as they can. The Earl wasn't pleased after the swordsman sliced his hat in two and almost took off Lero's head. They'll probably make him suffer until it gets boring."

"Damn, he should have taken off Lero's head while the going was good," grumbled Kazue grimly.

"How can we help Yu?" shouted Lavi, feeling helpless.

The Fourteenth shrugged noncommittally. "I don't particularly care what happens to either of you or him."

"Dammit!" Lavi's hammer shook with rage.

Kazue looked murderous, as she glared daggers at the Fourteenth. "If you don't really care, then tell us where Kanda is."

"And why should I tell you?" The Fourteenth's voice took on a silky tone, reminiscent to Kazue of someone pouring oil into a still pool of water. Oily, unctuous, she entirely distrusted the entity residing in Allen's body.

"Because if you don't I'm going to shoot you."

"My dear, your aim is terrible. You would never hit me."

Instantly her revolver clicked. A little bit of charge had returned, though not enough to seriously harm any one. Her bullet grazed the top of the Fourteenth's head.

"Don't underestimate my aim. I shot just above your head on purpose."

The Fourteenth rolled his eyes.

"Please, you didn't even know where you were gonna-urgh!"

"Actually, these bullets just change trajectory," commented Kazue coldly, watching as the Fourteenth groaned, blood trickling from a wound in his back. "I decided to leave you alive, so they only grazed you. You'll live. Now, unless you want one between the eyes, tell us where Kanda is."

The Fourteenth sighed, walked to the pure white piano, and pressed a key. The note vibrated softly in the air, and the wound on his back hissed as it healed itself.

Kazue scowled, realizing that she had used up too much ammo. The Fourteenth chuckled.

"Now...why should I tell you again?"

Lavi scowled deeply. "He's our friend! We're not going to watch and let him get Turned!"

"We probably have time before they kill him or Turn him. Make no difference to me. Let's play a game, exorcists."

"Shut up! We don't have time for games!" spat Kazue viciously, shaking her gun as if doing that would return the ammo she had used up.

"If you win, I'll return your little friend to you. Timothy, was it?"

Lavi snapped to attention. "You have him?"

The Fourteenth shrugged. "The game is pretty simple. Find the kid in under three hours and you win."

"Make it seven," butted in Kazue.

"Six."

"Five"

"...four."

"Three hours or no deal."

"What the hell..." muttered the Fourteenth, "what a crap bargainer..."

"That was what he offered in the beginning..." said Lavi sweat dropping. "Seriously Kazue..."

"Shut up. So. Three hours, find Timothy and we're free?"

"Yes."

"That's it? No catch?" asked Kazue suspiciously.

"Well, this is the ark, after all." The Fourteenth shrugged nonchalantly. "oh, and you'll need these."

He tossed something into the air, and Lavi reached out and caught the object. It jingled.

"A ring of keys?"

"I took the liberty of installing individual locks on the doors. I decided that it would make it more challenging even though I only had one key initially. Of course, there's more doors than I can count, so it takes me awhile to find which key fits in which hole. Although that doesn't happen often since I can open any door to wherever I like with the piano."

"You WHAT?"

The Fourteenth nodded smugly. "Well, it was inconvenient having people from different places barge in like Road and Tyki. Well, you have three hours. I suggest you start now."

"Jerk," hissed Kazue, "you did this on purpose! Lavi, come on! We can't waste any time."

And so they stood in the gleaming white city of the ark, holding a huge ring full of keys and wondering where to start.

"Lavi, should we split up?"

"I don't think so. There's the possibility that more Noah might be here. Akuma might be in different rooms too..."

"We have three hours, and a thousand doors we don't know which keys fit their locks. Lavi, Timothy could get Turned soon. We have to save him."

"But we can't just split the keys with each other either!" protested Lavi, "that's just stupid. And besides, we don't even know where to begin!"

"Fine," ground out Kazue from gritted teeth. "How long will it take us to the top?"

"I don't know..."

"Whatever...we'll do this manually."

"Please don't tell me..." Lavi sweatdropped.

"Innocence activate! Bazooka!"

Lavi had blue lines running down his face. "Kazue, what are you-"

"Hurry up, stupid! I don't have much ammo to begin with, so use your stupid hammer!"

Lavi was momentarily deafened as Kazue fired. The giant ammo ripped through several buildings.

"OIIII TIMOTHY! Give a shout if you're here before I blast you into shreds!" bellowed Kazue at the buildings she had razed to the ground.

"The heck Kazue? I doubt that Timothy would be able to hear over your canon!"

"Well, if he hears something blowing up, he would naturally shout right?" asked Kazue reasonably.

Both of them were suddenly alerted by the Fourteenth.

"That was cheapskate." The Fourteenth's voice had a sulky note as it echoed from the sky.

"Whatever!" spat Kazue. "You never specified how we find him! "

No response. Kazue assumed that the Fourteenth had gone to sulk in his piano room.

"Well? Lavi? Hurry up and use your hammer."

"Whoa, Kazue, you okay? You look pale."

"Of course, idiot," Kazue was panting hard, and her face had an unhealthy pale sheen. "That took a lot out of me..." Kazue leaned by a building that had narrowly escaped the destructive path of her bazooka. After that one charge the bazooka had changed back into its standard form and Kazue slid down the building's walls.

"You do realize I could easily rebuild the buildings right?" the Fourteenth's voice sounded again, though he still sounded hurt and sulky.

"You do that and I will personally maul you," growled Kazue bitterly.

"Well, Allen-kun seems to be protesting, so I'll let this slide for now."

"Wait, I thought he had no strength left!" shouted Lavi

"Silly boy, I still hear Allen-kun in my mind. We've completely switched."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

The Fourteenth gave no response.

"Damn it," Kazue seethed. "Whatever. Lavi, I leave the rest to you. I'm on break."

"Hiban!" Kazue watched weakly as Lavi slammed his hammer down to destroy a couple more buildings. Well, Lavi always did have more stamina than her. She figured he could afford to do some work around here.

"TIMOTHY! ARE YOU HERE?"

This had been going for more than an hour and a half, and there seemed no end to the buildings.

"Was it always this big?" asked Kazue breathlessly.

"Well, I'm guessing it's had a couple renovations..."

"Head towards the tallest tower, Lavi," whispered Kazue weakly. She still felt ill after that bazooka, and her face was a white deathly pallor.

"Are you feeling all right Kazue?"

"Idiot, I'll be fine. Go back to demolishing the buildings."

"Kay, but tell me if you need to rest."

"Timothy is more important. And after this, we need to go after Kanda. I need to rebuild my strength for that," murmured Kazue weakly. "Hurry up. Time's running out."

Lavi nodded, understanding that Kazue's innocence had depleted too much energy. He went back to smashing buildings as Kazue trailed behind.

"Why are there so many buildings?"

"Idiot, we've done this before, remember? Back at Edo a few years back?"

"...right." Kazue exhaled, remembering the time when they had been trapped in the Ark.

"You have fifteen minutes left." the Fourteenth's voice sounded smugly from the sky. "Tick tock, exorcists. Time is running out."

"Shut. Up." Kazue spat at the sky, but there was no reply.

"Heh, looking back on that, we were pretty weak then, weren't we...smashing buildings left and right...and we're still doing that..."

"You're doing it, not me."

"You did it earlier! And you were shooting like crazy in the Ark last time!"

"Ah...right." muttered Kazue, recalling a particular memory and sweat dropping.

"_Kanda, what the hell?"_

"_That's for almost shooting me."_

"_That's illogical!" Kazue clutched her head where a bump was forming. "I don't miss easily!"_

_A wall of flames built up behind Kanda. "You don't miss easily, huh?" he furiously pointed at a bald spot on his head where Kazue's bullet had grazed. "Then explain that, and why half my hair got a haircut." _

Lavi sniggered a bit. "Thinking about something, Kazue?"

Kazue snapped out of it. "What are you doing, slacking off? Hurry up. Time's ticking."

"Fine, fine, I was teasing..."

Kazue sighed. She still felt a bit ill after using Ripper and the bazooka, though a bit of strength had returned.

"Timothy!" she called. "Are you here?"

She watched as Lavi released a fire seal, and a few more buildings went up in flames.

"UWAA! Save me! Help help help! Get me outta here!"

"Timothy!" Kazue forced herself to ignore her significant lack of strength and run towards the source of the voice. "Timothy!"

"K-K-Kazue? Help me! I'm so glad you're here!"

Kazue found the building where Timothy's voice was heard. Half of the wall had been demolished from Lavi's hammer slamming the ground, but he had luckily escaped most of the damage.

Timothy was rocking back and forth on a chair he'd been tied to, and unhappy tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"K-K-Kazue! I was so scared...UWAH!"

Kazue patted his head. "It's okay, Timothy. You'll be fine. OI FOURTEENTH! PAY UP YOUR PART OF THE DEAL!"

"I said that if you win, you get the kid back. Never promised anything else," remarked the Fourteenth's voice from the sky.

"WHAT? I GOT CHEATED! I EVEN BARGAINED FOR IT!"

"...crappy bargaining..."

"Shut up Lavi, you're not helping..." Kazue trailed off as she tried to yank the chains off, but spotted a familiar figure that made her gasp. The figure spoke.

"Looks like you have a few intruders, Fourteenth...can I use them as test subjects?"

"Do whatever you like. How did you get in?"

"Well, I was going to use the door, but I think a few exorcists smashed it up..." said Tyki meaningfully. Lavi twitched as he tried to untie Timothy.

Lavi paled, as did Timothy. Kazue merely picked up her gun, ignoring her fatigue.

"Hello, Tyki."

"Ah, senorita," smirked Tyki. "I see you haven't forgotten me. It's been awhile."

"Hmph, too soon for me," spat Kazue distastefully.

"Ah, but senorita, you were head over heels for me when we first met, you remember?"

"That's your ego talking," snapped Kazue.

"Hmph, you were fine with being friendly with me when we first saw each other."

"That was before I knew you were a Noah. Now shut up, don't move, and let me shoot you."

"That was rude and rather uncalled for," said Tyki huffily.

Kazue snorted. "Your presence was rude and very uncalled for. Oh, and why did you call us test subjects?"

Tyki's lips curved into a smirk that made Kazue feel very queasy indeed.

"I thought it'd be interesting to see what happened when our newest akutenshi engaged in battle with his old friends."

And with that ominous statement, Tyki dropped an beaten, unconscious, and bloodied Kanda on the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well hope you enjoyed! It's rather interesting becuase Blade is A LOT like Kazue XDDDD**


	3. Kanda vs KazueFangs vs Howitzer

Chapter 3: Kanda vs Kazue...Fangs vs Howitzer

Kazue stifled a gasp that threatened to break her as Tyki carelessly threw Kanda on the ground. He hit the ground with a dull thud, and Kazue's knees trembled, though she forced herself to stand upright.

"What the hell did you do to him?" yelled Lavi, enraged. His hammer extended, and he poised himself to attack. Timothy did likewise, though he still looked shaken from being kidnapped by the Fourteenth. Tyki shrugged casually, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

"I didn't do much. Road took care of him. She had a lot of fun. She got plenty of entertainment out of it, but after that she left him for the akutenshi."

"You sick jerks," hissed Kazue, her anger fueling her hatred and energy. "How could you do this?"

"I'm a Noah, senorita, I do these things all the time," smirked Tyki, taking a long and painful drag out of his cancer stick. Kazue wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Your smoking habits still haven't disappeared all this time?"

"Not at all."

"Hmph, would have thought that your lungs would have killed you by now. Damn."

Tyki rolled his eyes, but was alerted by a groan.

"Oh, he's waking up. This should be interesting."

"Wait, what?" Kazue's eyes widened. The Noah's smirk only grew bigger and more menacing.

"Don't you get it now? Your friend's an akutenshi now. Don't you realize it? And newborn akutenshi...well, let's just say that they won't be satiated until they taste blood. It's blood lust that drives them. I wonder if you have the guts to kill him before he drains your blood. We didn't mess with his innocence, since we haven't Turned an exorcist before and we were interested in what would happen." He tossed Kanda's katana onto the ground distastefully, eying the innocence.

"You sick Noahs," repeated Kazue, her gun turning into an odd long pipe.

"What the heck is that?" asked Tyki, looking at the strange choice of weapon. Kazue ignored him, grumbling under her breath.

"Damn, looks like there's little choice otherwise..."

"What is that?" repeated Tyki. A low growl was heard from Kanda once again, though he was still on the ground face down.

"Be on your guard, Lavi, Timothy..."

"Wait, Kazue, I thought you said you didn't have much ammo."

"Hmph, tranquilizers take less energy for darts." Kazue shrugged, as she sucked in a lot of air. "anyway, I feel a bit more energetic now after my break."

"...please don't tell me it's not a blowgun..."

"Well, I did get the idea off Komui."

Tyki sighed wearily, eying the blowgun suspiciously.

"That really does not look cool."

"Shut up or I'll shoot you."

Lavi gripped his hammer uncertainly as he saw Kanda pick himself up unsteadily.

"...Yu...chan?" he called. Kanda had no retort, as picked up Mugen.

"Oi. Timothy. Run," stated Kazue. "if Kanda's really an akutenshi, you won't stand a chance. Meet up with us later."

"But I can fight!"

"You'll be in the way. Go Timothy. Run...NOW!"

Kazue felt herself thrown backwards and slammed into the wall behind her, a firm hand gripping her throat mercilessly. Almost automatically she jerked the blowgun upwards to stab it into the gut of Kanda. Not that it did much, as she struggled to get free from him. She attempted to suck in air, though her worse fears were confirmed when she stared frantically at his eyes.

They were jet black, the pupil invisible. She felt a stinging wind rush by, and she cringed as something leathery whipped by her cheek, slashing it and she felt blood drip from the horizontal wound.

Ripped bat wings flapped frantically, creating wind that stung her eyes. Her vision swam.

"K-Kanda..." she struggled for air as black spots appeared.

Suddenly, Kanda released her and narrowly missing her, she saw a fire seal slam only a few feet away from her. The heat blistered her skin and seared her eyes, but she sucked in the burnt air with relief that she could breathe. Kanda had easily evaded the fire though, and he made his way towards Lavi, fangs extended.

Lavi backed off slowly. Akutenshi took forever to kill with four people, and they only had two people. Timothy had taken Kazue's advice, and had run for it. Plus, this was Yu-chan...akutenshi Yu-chan with a sword he knew how to use.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hiban!" Lavi slammed the fire seal down as Kanda advanced, his ripped bat wings propelling him.

"Tch! If only blowguns had scopes..." Kazue swore loudly as she tried to pinpoint Kanda's location. With another oath, Kazue changed her blowgun into a sniper gun equipped with said scope.

"Well, I don't think one tranquilizer dart would have brought him down anyways..." Kazue pulled the trigger.

"...WHERE WERE YOU AIMING KAZUE!" screamed Lavi. In the background Tyki sweat dropped.

"Not sure if I should have seen that coming..." Tyki muttered.

"...whoops...Well, Kanda had to cut his hair anyways though I supposed I cut more off than the last time..." Kazue shrugged at the black hair that had been trimmed about three inches lying on the floor and re-aimed.

"WHERE ARE YOU AIMING!" screeched Lavi again, narrowly dodging Kanda's attacks. "AND YOU HAVE A SCOPE TOO!"

"Well, sorry that he got a hell lot faster!" protested Kazue, squeezing the trigger again. This time it did hit Kanda on the side. Blood streamed down the bullet wound, but it didn't even hinder Kanda's movements in the slightest.

"Hmph, still has his crazy stamina," noted Kazue, taking aim once again. "Doesn't help he's an akutenshi."

Suddenly Kanda took to the air, his bat wings flapping as he soared high above. After he had gained enough height, he swooped down, slamming into Lavi hard before swooping up into the air again.

"Damn, Yu-chan's more trouble this way...soaring into the sky that we can't get him...the little cheapskate," muttered Lavi grimly.

Kazue had other plans though. She smirked.

"Haven't use this one in awhile..." her gun changed, and it plunked onto the ground hard. It grew huge, wider, and with a much longer barrel.

"TAKE THIS!" bellowed Kazue, revealing a howitzer with a mad, trigger-happy gleam in her eyes.

"What kind of fatass weapon is that?" snapped Tyki, taking an automatic step back.

"Don't call it fatass!" yelled Kazue.

"Like wielder like weapon..." muttered Tyki under his breath.

"...what is that supposed to mean..." Kazue had anger marks now, and her right eye was twitching. "I AM NOT FAT! EAT THIS, NOAH!"

"Kazue! Noo! You're pointing it the wrong way-" Lavi was cut off by a giant projectile heading his direction. It exploded over his head, and Lavi almost didn't get out of the way in time.

"Whoops. Wrong way," scowled Kazue. "Why were you there, stupid Lavi?"

"WHY DID YOU POINT IT AT ME!" yelled a terrified Lavi, quivering in fear.

"Fatass weapons are apparently dangerous but rather useless for you..." noted Tyki.

"IT'S NOT FATASS, IT'S BADASS! GET IT RIGHT, YOU MORON!"

"Kazue! You could have killed me!" yelled Lavi.

"Shut up! It's trajectory was too high to hit you, stupid! Any ways, stupid Kanda, take this!" she swung the barrel of the howitzer higher. A maniacal gleam appeared in her eyes once again.

Both Lavi and Tyki, who was standing by, had blue lines running down their faces.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" bellowed Kazue, opening fire from the howitzer, and with a lot of smoke and a short burst flames, the projectile shot towards Kanda.

"God damn it stop ruining my ark!" barked the Fourteenth's voice from the sky as the projectile made contact with Kanda.

"Shut up!" spat Kazue over the explosion. She was panting hard, sweat rolling down her forehead. "Damn, used up too much energy..." the howitzer changed into a blow gun again. "I have two more shots..."

"...how much ammo did you pack into that..."

"Too much apparently." Kazue swayed a little, though she remained upright.

Tyki sighed. "Well, I wonder if even an akutenshi was able to survive that. So your aim isn't as bad as I thought..."

"Shut. Up."

Suddenly Lavi was alerted by a staggering bloody Kanda, still gripping Mugen. His bat wings, now at an awkward angle hampered his movement, but Kanda snarled at him and Kazue, though his broken wings made him lose balance.

"Oi, Yu-chan..." called Lavi, taking a cautious step forward.

And then the next thing he realized were fangs clamping down on his neck, something ripping his scarf away, and that he was being crushed in a vice like grip.

"Lavi!" Kazue raced towards him. "Kanda, you leech!" she yelled at Kanda, who was sucking blood from a choking Lavi.

Kazue sucked in air, before blowing hard as she could into her blowgun.

The tranquilizer shot out and sped towards Kanda...and impaled itself in Lavi's neck.

"Whoops...wrong...target." Kazue swayed unsteadily. One more bullet. She gripped the blowgun harder, unwilling to pass out from the lack of energy.

"Tch...one...more shot..." She raised the blowgun to her lips.

_Concentrate...hold your line of fire...Lavi's bitten...I don't know if he has the akutenshi poison injected in him...I can't allow that to happen..._

And she blew.

It hit Kanda in the shoulder. Kanda, already bleeding, looked rather stunned, before he released Lavi, and fell to the ground, his eyes becoming glazed with the anesthetic.

"Tch..finally..." whispered Kazue. "Oh, damn...I forgot about the Noah."

She forced herself up, her vision hazy. Her fingers shook as they curled around the trigger of her gun which had transformed back into a revolver. She wouldn't let Tyki win...not that she really stood a chance, considering she had knocked out Lavi and Kanda and didn't have any more shots left.

_Tyki's going to kill us...he'll take Kanda back, and destroy our innocences...Lavi might turn into an akutenshi...or...even me. And...Timothy...he won't stand a chance...I need to think quickly..._

She saw boots stop themselves before her as she let her head fall limply to the ground.

"Looks like you guys are out of luck. I have to admit, that was an admirable last ditch shot," she heard Tyki's voice seemingly come from a distance.

"Humph..." she said, forcing the words from her dry lips. "This isn't the end yet..."

"Oh? What is it, may I ask? A cannon? A tank?" asked Tyki patronizingly.

Kazue's lips curled into a smirk as with the last bit of her strength, her innocence changed form.

"Let's see how you deal with some dynamite."

Tyki cursed and jumped away, but that was his mistake.

"Hm, 'least I won't be caught in the explosion," noted Kazue, as she hurled the stick of dynamite at him and fell back down to the ground. Hearing a deafening roar, Kazue fell unconscious.

_Lavi's gonna kill me for stunning him..._

* * *

Kazue slowly opened her eyes. Her body was wracked with pain, and she groaned softly.

"UWAHHH! KAZUE! I THOUGHT ALL OF YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Urk...Tim...othy...don't hug me...there...it hurts..." groaned Kazue, feeling him tackle her hard in the stomach.

"Wah! Lavi isn't awake yet!"

"What?" Kazue bolted up, and then doubled over as pain arced through her. "Tch!"

"Are you okay?" asked Timothy anxiously.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Kazue flinched as she saw Lavi and Kanda passed out next to each other. She looked around. Well, the Noah was gone, and with some relief she saw her rather charred revolver, that had changed back after the dynamite exploded.

"Get my revolver, won't you?" asked Kazue. She crawled over to Lavi and Kanda. She quickly checked Lavi first. Good. The bite marks from Kanda's fangs were raised, like a mosquito bite. If Kanda had injected poison into Lavi, the bite marks would have formed an ugly purple scab. Well, she supposed that most newborn akutenshi were more focused on feeding than Turning others. Timothy ran back over, holding her revolver and Kazue stuck it back in it's holster. It felt good to be alive.

"Are you done wrecking the ark?" asked the Fourteenth's voice. He sounded moody. Kazue supposed she could slightly sympathize with him. Slightly.

"Shut up. Yeah, we're done," called Kazue.

"Good," said the Fourteenth huffily. "I don't have insurance for this, you know."

"Stop being whiny. You don't need freaking insurance if you can repair this with a piano," retorted Kazue.

"My piano's out of tune," whined the Fourteenth.

Kazue rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You're a goddamn pain." She groaned again.

"Kazue, are you okay?" asked Timothy in concern.

"Think I got a broken rib or something..." muttered Kazue. "Check Kanda, make sure he still has a pulse and all that."

"I..don't really want to go near him..."

"Fine. Take this." She took her revolver out from it's holster, changing it's form into a blowgun. She shook out the darts. Looked like she had replenished enough energy for four tranquilizer darts.

"Here, go over to him, and stab him somewhere with this. Should keep him sleeping for awhile longer. We don't want to have to fight him in our current condition..." she glanced over to the unconscious Kanda. Damn, he was already healing. She noted that the wings had disappeared. She sighed and crawled over to Kanda.

"Got a flashlight, Timothy?"

"How would I have one?"

"Nevermind then," sighed Kazue. She used her hands to pry open Kanda's eyelids. The pupil was visible now. Good. He'd be sane when he woke up.

"Ow...what the heck happened?" Kazue glanced over to Lavi, who was sitting up and looking around.

"Tyki's gone. Kanda's sedated, but he should wake up human. He won't go crazy at the beginning."

"Oh...I remember...YOU HIT ME WITH ONE OF YOUR DARTS!"

"It was an accident! Accidents happen!" protested Kazue. "I'm sorry, but well, Kanda was sort of using you as a shield, so anyways, I got rid of the shield to hit him! Besides, it was just tranquilizer, not like it was an actual bullet. And I saved your life! He might have injected poison into you!"

"Wait, what?"

"Don't you remember? He was sucking your blood like Crowley."

"Why did you have to bring it up again..." Lavi shuddered, grimacing as he felt the bite marks on his neck.

"Whatever. We're alive, our innocences are intact, we got both Kanda and Timothy back, the mission was mostly a success, I'd say..." Kazue's eyes clouded. "ah. We still need to get out of the ark."

"Get out of it, _please_," said a sulky Fourteenth from the sky. "I need to do some renovations. I'll even transport all of you to the Order. Just get out."

"Wait, we need to contact Komui, Fourteenth," said Kazue distractedly. "Timothy, you got your golem?"

"Yep." Timothy's golem fluttered over to Kazue.

"Get me HQ."

After awhile, the transmission crackled, and Komui's voice came on the line.

"Kazue? Lavi? Why are you on Timothy's golem? Did you retrieve him?"

"Yep. Timothy's all right. We're in the ark right now. We fought a Noah."

"Which one?"

"Tyki. But Komui..."

"What is it? Something happened?"

"Kanda."

"Kanda? Did you hear from him? His golem's connection was cut awhile ago...We only recovered a few fuzzy images..."

"Komui...Kanda...Kanda got Turned." whispered Kazue.

"He what? I couldn't really hear you. Sorry, the transmission's a bit haywire."

"Kanda...Kanda was Turned."

Silence.

"Komui...did you hear me?"

"...I'm not sure I heard you correctly, but what happened?"

"Kanda's alive right now, though I managed to sedate him. I know there's no cure for akutenshi's at the moment, but do you think there's a chance...he could return to being human?" whispered Kazue.

Silence.

"He really was Turned, then?"

"I'm sorry...we couldn't get to him in time...If only we'd been faster...we're heading to HQ now."

"No!" yelled Komui into the golem. "You can't come back to the Order!"

"W-why, Komui?" yelled Lavi, shocked at the Supervisor's outburst.

"If you come back with Kanda...Leverrier...he'll perform all sorts of experiments. Do you want that to happen?" asked Komui softly.

"Experiments?" asked Kazue, aghast at the thought. "But why?"

"Kanda's an akutenshi now Kazue. They'll want to experiment. You know how that the research gained from this may be valuable...but...Kanda...I still believe...in him...Out of all of us, he has the chance."

"Why?"

"He's not entirely human, Kazue. He's a second apostle. So I believe that he can return into his original form. To believe...is also precious, Kazue. Don't you remember?"

Kazue nodded, the familiar words echoing in her head.

_Allen..._

"I got it Komui," she said quietly. "What do you want us to do?"

"Go into hiding," whispered Komui urgently, lowering his voice. "Get out of England, and go somewhere where they won't find you. Leverrier will probably find out what happened. He'll be sending trackers. Probably Crow Units. Don't stay in one place for long. I'll try to keep in contact with you, but I can't promise anything. Be on your guard."

"But Komui, where should we go?"

"...Go to Paris. I'll send someone there to contact you. He'll meet you by the catacombs," whispered Komui. "And whatever you do, make sure Kanda doesn't do something stupid."

"Got it."

"And one thing more, I-" Reever's voice came crackling over the golem.

"Leverrier's here, Komui."

"Keep him busy, Reever. Komui came back over the golem again.

"Good luck, Lavi, Kazue. Lavi, I'll tell Bookman about what happened later. Kazue, make sure that none of you are caught. And as for Kanda...tell him that he's going to have to wait awhile to come home."

"This is no time for jokes, Supervisor," said Kazue weakly, though she smiled despite herself.

"Be safe, all of you," murmured Komui. And then the golem shut down.

"Shit. Now we can't go back to HQ," muttered Lavi.

"Fourteenth? You hear that?" called Kazue to the sky. "Can you take us to Paris? But drop Timothy off at the HQ first."

"Why should I listen to you?" asked the Fourteenth.

"Because I'll destroy all your buildings if you don't."

Lavi, Timothy, and Kazue heard a sulky huff, but a door opened, and they saw the familiar headquarters of the Dark Order.

"Go on, Timothy."

"But...what about the three of you?"

"It took both of us to restrain him. We're going to have to work together to make sure nothing happens to him," said Kazue grimly. "it wouldn't be fair to involve you. Central's going to try to track us down. If they drill you for information, tell them you were unconscious most of the time because I accidentally hit you with a tranquilizer dart, and that when you woke up you escaped back to HQ."

"That's likely, especially the tranquilizing part." muttered Lavi grimly.

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit. You talk too much. Anyways, be safe until we see each other, Timothy."

"Hurry up," snapped the Fourteenth irately.

"Whatever." Kazue gave a quick push to Timothy. "See ya, little brat."

Timothy pouted, but walked through the door. He turned back to look. Kazue waved at him.

"Go on. HQ's not gonna bite."

"Y-you'd better get back to HQ someday, Kazue! We still haven't finished our little bet!"

"Humph, you think you can beat me?" asked Kazue childishly.

"YOU BET I WILL! So you'd better come back soon! I'll be a lot stronger!" Timothy slammed the door.

"What was that bet you were talking about?" asked Lavi.

"Oh, just me and him sparring everyone in awhile. I always win," said Kazue smugly. Lavi sweat dropped.

"Took you long enough," said the Fourteenth, butting in again.

"Whatever. Take us to Paris."

The place gleamed again.

"It's the door behind you." Kazue turned and opened the door.

"Let's go, Lavi. Get Kanda."

"Right." Lavi picked up Kanda and Mugen, as he followed Kazue through the door.

And when they walked out, they fell.

"DAMN YOU, FOURTEENTH!" screamed Kazue, as she and Lavi and an unconscious Kanda plummeted. She saw that the ark was soaring above the ground by at least a hundred feet.

Okay, scratch that, he had literally dropped them off at at least a hundred feet over the Eiffel Tower.

She mentally swore that if she ever got out of this, she was going back to the ark and ruin every single damn white building. In the meantime, she screamed her head off as she, Lavi, and Kanda fell to their deaths in Paris.

* * *

A/N: Hope that you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated. :) Oh, and we don't own DGM. Forgot about the disclaimer.


End file.
